


Stray

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Daddy!Poe - nah, F/M, POE HAS FOUND YOU A CAT, just kidding, what else do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Poe brings the Reader a very fluffy and loud gift.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Christmas Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Kudos: 26





	Stray

The door to your slid open with a muffled hissing sound. You looked up from the article you were reading to see Poe standing in the entrance. Before your attention was switched to the little bundle he was holding in his arms, you noticed a hint of uncertainty showing on his face. You already knew something was off. He didn’t walk right in to welcome you in his usual way. He just stood there idly.

You got up from the chair and walked up to him only then seeing how closely and carefully was he holding the thing wrapped up in blankets.

“Poe, what is that?”

You expected him to laugh and show off a new part for his X-Wing, but he was gently rocking this item back and forth in his embrace. Of course, you wouldn’t be surprised to see him treating some piece of technology in that manner, just greatly concerned, he was a pilot and he loved his machine. But the way he moved was so soothing, you knew it was about something else. 

But before he had a chance to answer, the thing underneath the cover meowed softly. It was such a faint and muffled sound that at first, you thought you had imagined it. Then it happened again.

You pulled back the blanket to reveal a small dirty kitten.

“I found this stray cat. I couldn’t leave it alone on Christmas Eve!” Poe tried to defend himself over this little surprise.

You looked up at him, confused.

“How do you know what that is? And is it really Christmas Eve?”

“You talked about them a lot. You said you had one on your planet. And– Leia told me that I might prepare something special for you–”

“You’re so cheesy. I love it,” you laughed while grabbing the kitten and examining it closer. It didn’t look sick, just a little bit underweight and weak. But it could really use a bath. Immediately.

“Why do you think I would date you if you left it on any day? It’s tiny! How did it survive alone and where did you find it?!”

“One of the merchants had it. It reminded me of your stories and matched the description pretty well.”

The cat meowed loudly.

“Don’t worry, mommy’s going to feed you in a minute!”

“Mommy?” Poe chuckled. “Maternal instincts kicking in so fast?”

“Don’t listen to daddy! You’re going to love it here!” you continued to hug and pet the little friend. But found a second to place a quick kiss on Poe’s cheek. “Thank you for bringing us this little guy. I love you for your good heart.”

Poe looked proud as ever. And then you sent him to grab some fish for your new baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
